


At first it was just to help Sammy...

by HikariYumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley Being a Bastard, Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley has got a soft spot for Dean, Crowley is a bit sappy, Crowley is an attentive lover, Crowley is the Crossroadsdemon, Crowley means well though, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is a self-sacrificing idiot, Dean is forced to take the deal to help Sammy, Dean isn't happy about that part at first, Dean sells his soul to Crowley, Dean's First Time, Dean's First Time With a Man, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Explicit Language, Lonely Dean, M/M, POV Crowley, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex in the Impala, Shameless Smut, Smut, as well as his body, bordering to non-con, but be careful anyway, but he'll like it later, could be read as stockholm syndrom, dub-con, intimate love-making, it is really twisted, lonely crowley, no actual non-con, please mind that!, warning: twisted!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: When Sam dies, Dean is ready to sell his soul to get his brother back. But the crossroads demon doesn't intend to only take Dean's soul, but his body as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> I'm a really big fan of Crowley and Drowley and consequently I couldn't help but write my own piece of fiction about that.  
> Somewhere in the fandom, most likely on tumblr, I've stumbled over the idea that Crowley could have appeared to make a Deal with Dean instead of the female crossroads demon.  
> And since he's a hell of a contract maker, Crowley doesn't only claim Dean's soul.
> 
> Please be careful because as I've realised this is a really twisted peace of writing. And while I didn't intend to write it non-con, it could be read as that. Especially in the beginning it goes really heavy on the dub-con and everything else could be seen as a bit of manipulation.  
> I'm aware that rape and emotional manipulation are sensible topics and I'm not entirely sure if they are handled with enough care in here. So if you think it could be not your kind of thing, better stay way from it.
> 
> Besides that I hope you have as much fun reading as I had with writing and in case you find some mistakes (neither me not my beta are native speakers) I would be happy if you pointed them out to me. Same is if you want me to include more tags and warnings. :)
> 
> Hikari

The Impala's engine died and silence spread over the dirty streets forming a crossroad. Even in the light of the day, people rarely ever came here, so no one had bothered to cobble it. It was the perfect spot for what Dean intended to do, he really didn't need any surprises making everything more complicated than necessary.

With slightly unsteady hands, the hunter stuffed the bunch of items into the metal box on his lap, placing one of his ID's on top. He had to do this, he would have to rescue Sammy, whatever it took. Still, it was hard to leave the comforting shelter of his beloved car to walk onto the crossroad and dig up enough dirt to bury the box.  
  
A few, painful long seconds nothing happened. Dean looked around, just to make sure that the demon hadn't materialized behind him or something.

“Oh, come on now. Show your face, you bitch!”  
  
“Easy boy, you'll wake the neighbors.” Instead of the teasing, seductive female voice he had expected, he was greeted by a British drawl, no less teasing but undoubtedly male. Dean spun around, facing a man in a black suit who calmly eyed him. “Dean. It is so, so good to see you. I mean it.” The demon strode forward without a trace of hesitation, full of confidence. “Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet.”  
  
It took all of the hunter's willpower to not back off a bit, he shouldn't show weakness in front of a demon. “Who are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow and Dean had the urge to punch the demon in the gut. But he couldn't, he had to make that deal.

“Expected someone else, haven't you? Well, good news, I decided to take your case myself. Name's Crowley, king of the crossroads.”  
  
Crowley's smile was smug but not as sickening as from most other demons the Winchester had dealt over the course of the last years.

“And how did I get the honor of that?” Dean spat, nervousness present in his stomach. He didn't have time, his brothers body was just lifeless flesh at the moment, fast to fall apart without a soul in it to keep it together.

“Oh, I've heard what you've done to one of my employees. I grew interested in that boy who is known by so many demons. You wouldn't believe how many of them you've angered, how many would give anything to lay their hands on you.”

Dean didn't have time for this shit.  
  
“I should send you back to hell.”

Bluff, let them think that he wasn't desperate, that he had another choice than this one.

“Oh yes, you should, boy. But you won't, and we both know why.”

Dean swallowed thickly, staring right into the demon's eyes and actually succeeding in hiding the wavering in his voice while speaking. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes, all following your Daddy's footsteps, selling your soul for your precious little brother. That's why you cant just turn around and go. You need me.” Crowley's grin had grown to something predatory, looking at Dean like he wasn't more than a little bug, easy to squish, despite the fact how many of his kind the Winchester had already slayed. And for a second Dean believed it.  
  
“As you said, there are hundreds of demons who want my soul, I wouldn't need you, but you are the one who can have it. All you have to do is bring Sammy back and give me those ten years.”

The deep, rumbling chuckle made the hair on the back of the hunter's neck stand. “What?”

“Ten years?”  
  
Dean frowned, fighting against the cold panic spreading through his body. What was going on? “That's what everyone got from your kind.” It sounded pathetic even to his own ears, shit.

“But you aren't everyone, Dean.”

He could feel Crowley's breath on his skin, when did he creep that close? Taking a deep breath, the hunter nodded. Okay, sure, if he wanted to bargain, Dean could do that.  
  
“Nine.”

The demon's eyes snapped to his face instantly. “No.”

Dean felt his eyelid twitch, hopefully the only tell of his raging panic. “Eight.”

At that the king of the crossroads stepped back, gaze piercing but smirk still in place.

“Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer, five years or no deal.”

When Crowley's hand patted the hunter's shoulder he recoiled reflexively, earning him another raised eyebrow. “You really don't know your worth, do you, boy?”

The demon lowered his hand again, smile looking now different than before, but nonetheless unsettling. “What is it, what you want then?” Whatever it was, Dean would take it if it meant to bring Sam back.  
  
“You'll get your ten years as well as your darling brother, but in exchange I'll get my hands on that pretty body of yours.”

That was not how Dean had imagined this to go, he wasn't even entirely sure what the demon hinted with that. “To do what?”  
  
“Lots of things. But don't you worry, you'll like it.”

Crowley couldn't be serious, he just couldn't. “That's- no... I mean. No. That's ridiculous, scratch that, my soul for Sammy or nothing.”

Determined, the hunter turned around, internally dreading the demon wouldn't accept the deal because he needed it so desperately.  
  
“You stupid little thing. You think one of the others would offer a deal as good as I did? You're despised, Dean, as soon as your time is up, and it won't be as much as you think, you'll suffer. Hell would be kiddyland in comparison.” Anger had slipped into the deep voice, turning Dean's legs weak as the realization sunk in, that the demon was right.  
  
Shit.

He turned around again, still trying to feign nonchalance, even though it was pointless by now.

Dean nodded. “Fine. Bring Sam back and you can have my body now and my soul in ten years.”

Crowley's anger had disappeared again leaving nothing but that smug little smirk. “That's it boy, now come here to make it official and your little baby brother is as good as new.”

Knowing that he should run for it, finding another way, another spell, Dean hesitated. But he knew as well as the demon that there wasn't another choice.  
  
Before the Winchester even reached Crowley, he was pulled in at his shirts hem, lips colliding with another pair, surprisingly warm. There was a short buzz between them, presumably the deal getting sealed and just like that, Dean's stomach turned. His face crinkled when bile rose into his mouth as the hunter understood that there was no escape anymore.  
  
“My my, no need to look like this. It's going to be alright. Ah, another thing. Don't try to bail out of this deal later, for Sammy's sake. I've got every loophole covered.”

Of course the demon had to rub it in his face again.

“Yeah, sure, just get it over with it now and then I don't want to see your shitty face for ten years,” Dean bit out, clinging to the remaining dignity and image he could muster.  
  
Crowley's arm tightened around his shoulders and the Winchester was guided to his car. “Oh love, I think you misunderstood something. I own your body, that's no once-in-a-time occurrence.” Dean froze on the spot, but the demon seemed to have anticipated that reaction. “Didn't Daddy tell you to always pay attention to the wording? Unfortunate for you, I guess. But well, it's too late now, so be nice.”  
  
“No- no wait! What do you mean with that? How much- how often?” Now Dean couldn't help but lose the masquerade of calm he had held up for the better part of this encounter.

“Shush boy, we'll see how this is going, we've got ten years for playing after all. Why so pale? You really could have met it worse, as much as I've heard you're not averse to physical intimacy.” Crowley spun the Winchester around so that his back was pressed tightly against the Impala. “Oh. Oh! Who would have seen that coming? Little Dean Winchester never had sex with a man before, even though he obviously isn't as straight as he wants to make everyone believe.”

“Shut up, Crowley,” was everything he could force out, not that it would make any difference.  
  
Surprisingly the crossroads demon wasn't offended by Dean's brashness, instead his smirk receded to a smile and the grip on the hunter's shoulders softened a bit. “As you know, I intend to make it for you quite pleasurable, too. I'm a lover, not a fighter, Dean.”

Oh, if that wasn't reassuring. The Winchester bit back another 'let's get it done', no need to stretch his luck for now.

“Get in boy, at least I assume you would prefer the backseat over the ground.”

Silently, Dean followed the order and slid onto the seat behind his usual place. “Sammy will be alright after that?” He couldn't just keep quiet, he had to make sure.

“Of course Dean, I'm a man of my word.” In the next second Crowley had caught his lips again, this time moving against him, tongue peaking out to lick.

Dean couldn't recall how it had happened, it had been too fast for that, but somehow he had ended up under Crowley, back half propped up against the cars door. It was uncomfortable but that couldn't be helped right now. Meanwhile the demon straddled his lap, way too close for Dean's taste, another thing he couldn't change. He had to take it like a man, like always, Sammy counted on him, needed him.

Crowley gently cupped his cheek and turned it back to the demon from where Dean had unknowingly fixated the passengers seat. “Eyes on me boy, we'll take care of everything else later, alright?”

Obediently the Winchester didn't turn his head away again, but he couldn't hinder his thoughts from wandering back to the cold, dead body of his brother not too far away from here. Crowley seemed to notice anyway, but didn't comment instead trailed his free hand down Dean's chest. It felt less like a caress and more like the demon tried to map out his body.  
  
Swallowing thickly, Dean decided that it would be better to reciprocate so he could go home faster. So the Winchester raised a bit, getting closer to Crowley's face and pressed a kiss to the demon's lips. This time the kiss was more heated, as Dean was determined to take the lead and keep his vulnerability as little as possible.

For a while the other man let him have his way, before he broke the kiss and pushed Dean back down. “Eager, are we? Flattering, but let me make this clear, this is going to be as slow as I want it to be. You've got way too much talent in hurting yourself for my taste.”  
  
The Winchesters face scrunched up, but without a word complied. True to his word, Crowley took his time undressing his new toy, discarding the clothes on the Impala's floor.

“Such a gorgeous boy for me,” the demon smiled while tugging on his tie. Slowly but surely the anxiousness from before shifted to an uneasiness of another reason. Getting fucked by a demon was the last thing Dean had ever wanted. Well, except for his brother being dead obviously.  
  
Dean stared up at Crowley who efficiently stripped himself a lot more quickly than he had done with the other man. But he made a point of folding his suit neatly before placing it next to the other clothes. The hunter had no idea what to think about the demon, annoyingly he was nice enough that it was hard to hate him, despite the fact that it was Crowley who forced him to this intimate extra term of the deal.

“As sweet as you are when you're all scared and insecure, that's not what I want from you, at least not this time.” He licked his lips in a way that hinted that he had already plans for the implied other time.  
  
“Thanks, that's really helping,” Dean murmured, shifting minutely to get more comfortable at least.

“Something wrong?”

The hunter snorted at Crowley's questioning frown. “You mean something other than that a demon is going to fuck me in the back of my car? No, despite that everything is just peachy.”  
  
It was supposed to sound snappy as usual, but for some reason it sounded more defeated than anything else. Said demon pondered over something for a second, before getting up from Dean's lap and sliding into the space between the hunter's back and the car door.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked suspiciously while inspecting his new position. He was now leaning against Crowley's chest which sure was a lot more comfortable with the demon's legs placed on the left and the right of his own.  
  
“Getting us comfy, love.”

And as if to prove these words the demon wrapped his left arm around Dean's waist and pulled him closer to the body behind him, right hand resting on the hunter's thigh. It actually wasn't that bad and definitely an improvement, and Crowley didn't seem to care about the stiff material pressing against his back.

“See, its better like this, isn't it?” The whispered words brushed hotly against Dean's ear, making him shiver involuntarily. His throat was tight when Crowley's formerly resting hand got hold of his dick, he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

That changed when the hand started to move, a throaty, helpless sound escaped him and Dean tried to pull away. He stopped himself, forced himself to stay still and endure it. For Sammy.

“Shh, relax Dean, it'll hurt if you stay so rigid,” the demon warned and started stroking the Winchester's stomach lightly. “I don't want to break you, not like this, not until you want me to break you. For now I want us to feel good, because maybe you forgot it, but once in a while you are allowed to take something for yourself, Dean.”  
  
Something in the demon's words affected him somehow, because Dean saw his own body tremble without being cold. It was weird to not understand what was happening to him, but it wasn't one of the worst things that had occurred lately.

So the Winchester actually loosened his tense muscles a bit, consciously not straining against the hold anymore. Instantly, the hand on his stomach patted him affirmatively and Crowley whispered a “That's it” into his ear.  
  
This time, when the demon moved his hand around his cock, Dean didn't have to fight. It was awkward and a bit frightening, but the deep feeling of wrongness was gone. How did Crowley manage that?

While the Winchester was still distracted by his confusion, Crowley licked over his earlobe quickly, leaving Dean tingly and startled. And then he did it again, just because the other man was too good of a sight to let such an opportunity slip.  
  
He didn't stop until his newest soul started twitching more violently in between his legs than he wanted at the moment, ending his little tease with a nip at the soft flesh. Predictably Dean stilled at that, taking a harsh breath, but not complaining.

No one had ever done that before with him, normally he was the one to take care of his partner for the night.  
  
It took Dean a whole second to realize that he had just described what the demon did with him as “taking care” and he was disgusted by that idea. He didn't need that, especially not from Crowley of all people.

“You're thinking too much again, boy.” Dean snorted dismissively and looked down at the hands on his body. They felt too nice, why couldn't they hurt him so he could fight the demon, have a reason to try and betray him and this damn contract. “Seriously, you don't even need to go to hell, you can torture yourself quite adequately all on your own.”  
  
And again Crowley had this weird effect on the hunter, making him calmer until he sagged back against the demon's chest completely this time. His response was a faint kiss on his temple as the stroking intensified. Despite everything Dean had grown hard and right now he couldn't find motivation to taunt himself for it. Instead he shrugged and argued that it would just make things easier. And easy was good. Everything else was complicated enough.  
  
In the meantime Crowley had thrown his legs over Dean's, pinning him down effectively and consequently reducing the hunter's squirming significantly.

Behind him, he could not only feel the rhythmical raise and fall of the demon's chest but also the growing erection that started pressing against his hip. Dean wondered how long Crowley intended to keep going like that, or what he had planned for this night at all?  
  
The Winchester got a clear answer for his questions when the movements stopped not long after, leaving Dean pretty unsatisfied. Questioningly, he turned his head to glance at Crowley's face, but he saw nothing but desire mixed with that typical smile of his.

“I think you should turn around, it's easier like this and I can see your face when you take me in.” Embarrassingly, the hunter felt himself blush at these words, becoming aware of his vulnerability all over again.  
  
Very slowly, Dean shuffled out of the V of Crowley's legs, right after he had released him out of his hold. The Impala had never before felt as small as when the Winchester tried to climb onto the demon's lap without losing his balance. His slight unsteadiness wasn't helping either.

Thankfully, warm hands helped him down until he was seated again, swallowing as the new position made the two cocks brush together between them.  
  
Unsure how to proceed from here, Dean's eyes searched Crowley's dark ones, barely visible in the light of the night. If the demon was able to see better in the dark? He didn't seem to have problems with that until now.

Another advantage for the other man.  
  
“I'm ready,” the hunter mumbled when nothing happened for a few seconds. At that, Crowley chuckled wholeheartedly and Dean flushed hotly. What was so funny?

“No, you're not boy, but don't worry, I'll take care of that too. Just relax.”

Dean was pulled into a half hug that threw off his newly found balance and made him grip the demon's shoulders for assistance. Not that he seemed to mind.

But maybe Crowley was too preoccupied guiding the fingers of one hand to Dean's hole and brushing against it playfully. The breath caught in Dean's throat while he was mentally steeling himself for the breach. He could take it, he would take it– 

He was kissed firmly and when he sucked in his breath surprised, Crowley's tongue invaded his mouth, stroking tentatively over Dean's hesitant one.

The Winchester slowly followed the invitation and deepened the kiss on his own accord. If he ignored the taste of scotch and the smell of cigar it nearly felt like Dean was with one of his usual hook-ups. While he took control over the nature of the kiss, Crowley sighed softly and leaned closer as to get more.

It should be weird that the demon was giving up some of his power and was actually relaxing. Was that confidence that he could overpower Dean without a problem or was it just idiocy?  
  
When the men separated after a long while, the hunter had to admit that his breath was a bit labored in a good way. It wasn't bad, it was actually one of the best kisses he had had for quite a while. And that wasn't something he shouldn't think about such a forced situation, was it?

Dean looked at the demon who smiled at him, not that sarcastic or teasing grin but soft. That expression even let the skin around Crowley's eyes crinkle, it was honest.  
  
“Glad that you start to enjoy it too, boy. Would be a shame if I would ruin your taste for this kind of sex before you even really tried it.”

Dean lowered his gaze, feeling suddenly very odd again, on the dark backseat of his car to fulfill a contract with a demon. And liking it. Well, maybe not liking, at least not hating.

“Yeah...” The Winchester murmured, more to say something than to actually respond to Crowley's words. He didn't have anything to say and he actually didn't want to, either.

Another smile tugged at the corner of the demon's mouth, getting closer, but not kissing. For a few quiet moments the men just lingered like that, in that weird half embrace, breathing.

And Dean laughed, without a reason and just a tad hysterical, clinging to Crowley's shoulders the vibration letting their erections brush together. His breath hitched and the laughter broke off abruptly, leaving the Winchester wheezing and tingly.  
  
Without a word Crowley gently stroked back a loose strand of Dean's hair and surprisingly the hunter leaned minutely into the touch. Apparently the demon took that as an affirmation and pulled him closer again, one hand brushing over Dean's lower back in little circles.

That was the moment when the Winchester felt like it was a good idea to use the opportunity to touch Crowley himself. Slowly his hands trailed down the shoulders, mapping out the sturdy chest, inwardly wondering how he felt about that.  
  
The demon let him explore freely, not doing anything except watching him in his actions. Over the course of the next minutes Dean grew more confident and even started moving his hips against Crowley's, for a moment forgetting why he had been against this idea.

A little moan indicated that the demon wasn't as unfazed as he let on before he met the little thrusts with some of his own.  
  
Suddenly, without any kind of warning, a finger slipped into Dean. He didn't even have the time to tense up, before it was over, only a startled little sound escaped the man's lips.

“Let's stay all nice and relaxed, right boy?” Crowley breathed into the hunter's hair.

Easier said than done, at least that was Dean's opinion, and he said as much, but the demon just chuckled at this and instead inserted another finger.  
  
An unmanly yelp sounded at that, but it actually wasn't too painful, that was weird given that there was no lube involved. It might be Dean's first contact with this kind of thing, but that didn't mean he had never informed himself about this stuff. He had hit puberty early enough, and no one could say he wasn't curious.

“Shouldn't it hurt more?” he asked, moaning quietly when Crowley gave another little thrust with his hips.

“Disappointed? Hadn't thought you that type. We can explore that another time, for now we're going all vanilla, I'm afraid.”

“I- I'm not, damnit Crowley. I meant, you know...” The demon smirked, obviously relishing in Dean's awkwardness and uncharacteristic timidness. “Benefits of being a demon, you have no idea what I am able to do. But if you're more comfortable you can get the lube out of my suit jacket.”

The hunter grumbled something along the lines of “'s fine” before rocking back against Crowley's hand.  
  
“Thought so. You're doing alright?” the demon asked, sounding honestly interested in the answer and even initiating another heated kiss after Dean nodded his affirmation.

At the time when the demon stretched his fingers to make room for the next, his other hand closed around their dicks tugging at them lightly. Dean groaned, louder this time, the jolt of pleasure over weighing the light stretch burn and leaving him hungry for more.  
  
Not soon after the hunter was reduced to a sweating and moaning mess thanks to Crowley who was prepping Dean with evident experience.

“Now you're ready.” Sluggishly the hunter blinked out of his haze and nodded awkwardly. Guided by the demon, Dean raised back to a sitting position from where he had slumped down in the last minutes. Crowley looked pleased with how things were going and placed his hands on the other man's waist.  
  
By now, Dean had regained his senses enough to look distinctly worried about the next step, but the demon made a point of settling him quickly with a light kiss. “Trust me with this boy, have I given you any reason to doubt me?”

Still a bit flushed Dean shook his head, not meeting the demon's eyes and instead looking down where Crowley's dick touched his own slightly. “See? I told you, and I always keep my word, I've got honor.”  
  
Dean snorted. "Yeah, sure," he responded, noting with relief that at least his sarcasm was still intact.  
He sought the demon's eyes nervously as Crowley's grip tightened before lifting him up slightly, his intent obvious. More nervously than he'd like to admit, Dean dug his fingers into the other man's shoulders and held on, biting the inside of his cheek to ground himself.  
  
Deep in concentration Dean began to lower himself, wincing visibly when the first inches entered but didn't stop until the demon brought him to a halt. “Still so eager, huh? But no hurry, we've got time.” Crowley's eyes drilled into the Winchesters, a diabolic spark evident. “You don't have anyone waiting for you yet, anyway.”  
  
That was a punch into the gut, that was just– a distraction. That evil bastard had used Sam to divert his attention from the matter at hand.

But Dean had to admit that it had worked, Crowley was now buried deep inside him and besides the strange feeling of the more solid intruder, it was okay.

“Huh,” the Winchester huffed in surprise, forcing himself to ease the grip on Crowley's shoulders. He bit back his thanks in the last second and instead shuffled a bit to optimize his balance on his knees.  
  
The demon smiled and leaned back against the Impalas door, watching Dean out of sharp eyes, hands still placed on the hips. Feeling challenged, the hunter raised himself a bit, trying out the new terrain, before going down again.

It burned a bit, but he could ignore that.  
  
After the first step was done, things went more smoothly, soon Dean had established a fairly regular rhythm. Still bracing himself on Crowley's shoulders, he gave his best to slide up and down as much as possible to gain as much friction as he could.

He felt hot and the air in the car was getting heavy with their mingled scents and slowly Dean's limbs were straining with the effort.  
  
Dean's breath caught in his throat when the demon started thrusting himself. The first move was a surprise, meeting him right when the Winchester wanted to lower himself.

Crowley grinned widely, face clearly reflecting his arousal, when he locked eyes with the hunter. Only after Dean stared back at him, mouth slightly open and with wide eyes, the demon got hold of his hips and started thrusting in earnest.  
  
It was heaven, or at least it would feel like this, if Dean would actually believe in that. Not that this was important right now, because that hellish demon didn't seem to grow tired and steadily buried himself deep into the hunter, using an angle that made him see sparks behind his closed eyelids.  
  
He had never thought to feel that good by something like this.  
  
The orgasm came all of a sudden without giving Dean time to prepare or even try to hold it back. Every other time he might have been embarrassed about that, but right now, he didn't think about that. Instead he let the waves of pleasure wash over him, while Crowley was still pushing into him, faster and more erratically than before.  
  
Not long after him, the demon found his release and went limp against the door.  
  
He didn't say anything, instead just took a closer look at Dean as trying to calculate what he was thinking. The Winchester on the other hand wasn't sure what Crowley expected from him, so he just carefully raised one last time and slid down from the demon, crouching clumsily in the narrow space between front and backseat.  
  
“Is that it for today?” he asked, voice a bit scratchy from his use before.

Crowley sat upright again, sending the hunter another contemplating look. “Yes, your part of the deal for today is fulfilled. But if you don't mind me staying until I've resurrected your brother?”  
  
“N- no, of course not. Just go ahead.” The demon placed himself decently on the backseat, still naked, but that didn't make any difference after they had already had sex on it. The sudden shift in atmosphere reminded Dean of the times when he got up after a fun night with a girl he met in a bar and just quickly excused himself, regardless of the closeness they had shared minutes before.  
  
“Have a seat boy, I'm not that quick. At least not when I intend to do it properly.”

True to his word, it took Crowley a couple of minutes until his posture relaxed and he grabbed his suit from where he had placed it. With a quick wave of his hand he was properly dressed, leaving Dean to feel utterly exposed, despite the fact that he himself hadn't changed a bit from only minutes before.  
  
After another long, measuring glance, the demon nodded. “I will leave you then. Take care of yourself until we meet again.”  
  
~  
  
Of course Dean didn't take care of himself, he rarely ever did. The second time Crowley required the hunter to keep his side of the deal, Dean still suffered from the aftereffects of a concussion. Apparently they had hunted a werewolf in Texas that wasn't dumb enough to fall for their trap.  
  
The demon sighed inwardly and decided that he shouldn't blame the boy, after all, he had never learned how to keep himself safe.  
  
It might have been that cocky attitude of an experienced hunter, one who didn't fear to die and would fight to his last breath. Crowley knew how many demons had found their end, temporary or not, at the hands of the Winchester clan, but Dean had been the most outstanding. Willing to give more than the others, being reckless and not as big of a moron as others seemed to think.  
  
So when he had one night noticed that said Dean Winchester was trying to summon a crossroads demon, he immediately decided to tale this deal himself. He had never been a man to waste opportunities if they presented themselves.

And this opportunity was way too perfect to miss. The boy stood there, all alone, once more willing to give himself for the sake of his family, something deeply admirable, and incredibly stupid. Maybe Crowley could show Dean that one day. Because yes, he actually wanted to help the hunter, demon or not, he wasn't a bastard.

People who had managed to impress the king of the crossroads had benefited from him on more than one occasion. He was a master of contracts, able to find and create loop holes like he desired, and every now and then he would even correct a deal in favor of his client.  
  
Well aware that none of the other demons would give Dean Winchester even a year until they would demand his soul, he was out of concurrence with his own deal. And that's why he couldn't resist to include a nasty little clause, pretty vague as well as suspicious, but in his desperate state, the boy didn't really care what he was giving. Stupid.

And that wasn't all, that sassy guy who threw around dry remarks definitely had some problems with defining his self worth. Crowley really was curious who he had to thank for that.  
  
When he had first claimed Dean's part of the deal he had been very careful and kept an eye on the boy's reactions all the time. And the hunter was definitely worth his attention. Crowley didn't regret his deal for a second, especially not after he got to see this man cracked open and vulnerable impaled on his cock, flustered and helpless.

The demon hadn't lied when he had told Dean that he didn't intend to break him, so he had been a bit worried after the Winchester had just gotten up without a word after they had been finished. Later, Crowley understood that it had been less what he had done, but that this was normal behavior for Dean, leaving without emotional attachment, without trusting to stay vulnerable.  
  
It had been the same the second time. As soon as they had finished, Dean had gotten up, this time from a cheap motel bed, and intended to leave. The demon had asked if he didn't want to rest a bit, since he still was injured, but the boy brushed that off, saying Sam would be waiting for him.

The younger Winchester was another case. Before they had fallen into bed, Crowley had actually asked what Dean had told his brother about his magical resurrection. The hunter had stuck to the truth mostly, telling Sam that he sold his soul and that it would be claimed in ten years from now, but glossed over the part of the body claim.

Not so stupid, little Sammy wouldn't have taken that so easy. Well, Crowley had no problem with being the dirty little secret.  
  
And while Dean still was detached after their little games, while they were on it, things looked different. The demon wasn't sure if he should be upset or satisfied over the fact that he was right about the boy. It seemed to be easier for Dean to allow himself to be himself during sex, and Crowley couldn't help but encourage that. While still giving him the lead most of the time to never give the Winchester the feeling of being forced to something, because that wasn't the intention, there was no fun in that, the demon would pin him down sometimes, holding him until he relaxed.

At least while being fucked, Dean trusted him; well, that was better than nothing, wasn't it?  
  
Truth to be told, Crowley enjoyed their encounters thoroughly, he was and had always been a highly sexual man and the Winchester boy was not exactly unattractive, quite the opposite. The only thing that would make the sex even better would be if Dean wouldn't flee the room right after, as if he was a sex worker, just business, no feelings.

Demon or not, Crowley was an attentive lover, always taking care of his partners, that was the least he could do. He didn't wonder where this character trait come from, he had a pretty good idea.  
  
The demon knew he could be happy, that Dean didn't despise him for the way he had forced himself on him, but he craved more than this.

It happened at their fifth meeting, Crowley had started using text messages to inform the Winchester where he had to appear and when, since appearing right behind him was apparently not approved of.

Dean looked already dishevelled when he closed the motel room behind himself. Without a word of greeting, just a curt nod reached the demon, he got rid of his clothes and shuffled over on the bed.  
  
“Bad day at the office, huh? Wanna talk about it?” While that could be understood as teasing, Crowley was sincere with that offer. The boy really needed to get some things off his mind and soul, especially because he always insisted to be fine and not needing those “chick flick” moments, as he called them.

Oppositely to his usual glare, Dean just sighed silently and stroke back his hair leaving it even more mussed than before. Very bad then. The demon frowned, not entirely sure how to proceed.  
  
“We can do that another time. Go home and get some sleep, you look like you need it,” Crowley said quietly, looking down onto the hunter on the bed.

Blinking as if the offer confused him, Dean shook his head. “No, no its fine. Just get going, I'm fine.”

Of course it wouldn't help if he would insist on the fact that Dean obviously wasn't fine, so the demon decided to try something else today then. Maybe it was mean to gain intimacy that way, but Crowley assumed that the Winchester could benefit from that, too.  
  
“If that's the case, lay down,” the demon said, stripping down of his suit efficiently. When he was finished, he sat down next to the boy, stroking over his chest slightly. Goosebumps spread over the area, betraying Dean's effort to suppress a shiver.

Crowley smiled and reached over to the headboard and snatching one of the cushions, green eyes following him questioningly.  
  
“We're doing things a bit different today. Hips up.” Following the order was a trained reflex, quicker that Dean could even ask for clarification. The demon smiled at him anyway, now letting his hand trail the frame of the hunter's face, even after the last times, he couldn't help but squint at Crowley's hands.  
  
After their last times, the hunter and the demon had grown accustomed to each other, the prepping for example didn't need as much time anymore and Dean was all around a lot more relaxed. So lubing up and getting in position happened smoothly and without many words.

The Winchester had hesitantly pulled his knees closer to his chest, exposing himself to Crowley than never before. Until now they only had used less intimate positions, which never required him looking like this – something the demon found to regret.  
  
“Just a bit more, that's it, boy.”

The entering went a lot easier than in the beginning, only faint traces of tension showed in Dean's posture, but that too passed after the first few accommodating thrusts. It left him breathing deeply and with closed eyes on the mattress, taking in Crowley without more sound.

Slowly the demon started to push deeper, sinking lower between the boy's legs. He could only assume that Dean didn't even notice the shift in position until he had already wrapped his legs around Crowley's lower back and the other's face was right in front of him.  
  
One of the things the demon really couldn't deny was the jolt of pleasure he felt when their chests touched, making them truly close to each other. And apparently he wasn't the only one. Dean's eyes opened and lids fluttered for a moment, flinching back only a little before his pupils blew wide in realization.

“Its all… so... much...” he murmured, maybe overwhelmed. Crowley could relate, he was laying on the Winchester a like blanket, covering the hunter with the better part of his body. Both of them could feel every movement, no twitch went unnoticed for the other one.  
  
The demon smiled, breaking rhythm briefly to wrap his arms around Dean's torso, raising him up so that their chests were now flush against each other all the time, regardless from the pace they were going. In response, with a surprisingly little hesitation, the hunter slung his own limbs loosely around Crowley's neck.

One of the demon's maybe favorite things about this was the possibility to see Dean's every reaction close up. Before, they had always used less intimate positions, most of the time some which didn't even allow eye-contact, it had seemed appropriate for the nature of their relationship.  
  
But this, this was amazing, he didn't even have to lean down to engage a passionate kiss, starting a little fight about the dominance before letting Dean take it. The boys tanned cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly ajar, a lot more of a sight from this close, Crowley decided. The most outstanding thing, besides the unnatural blown wide pupils, seriously, he nearly couldn't even make out the green ring in them anymore, was the Winchesters facial expression.

It was something akin to wonder, but definitely incredulity that looked up to him, something that made the boy look even younger than he was.  
  
Determinedly Crowley tightened his hold to something that was bordering to a crushing hug, still careful not to hurt Dean, and leaned their foreheads together. Apparently the Winchester couldn't resist but staring right back into the demon's eyes, carrying a question in his own, which Crowley drowned in another kiss.

Somewhere along the line the younger man's arms had shifted around him, now returning the gesture, so that the both of them were now an inseparable mess of limbs. The demon smiled, that was what he had wanted.  
  
The formerly less satisfying penetration increased as soon as Crowley came closer to his orgasm. But when he made his move to grip the hunter's dick, Dean pulled and hold him even closer completely unanticipated, so the demon didn't move. Instead he watched how the boy himself guided one of his hands down, joining into the demon's accelerating pace.

Dean's moaning grew louder, something that rarely happened, and Crowley readily bathed in that arousing sound, mixing it with his own.  
  
Not long after the boy started twitching, pushing back needily into the demon's thrusts. His eyes were closed now and his head thrown backwards into the remaining cushion, baring his throat in the process. Unable to restrain himself Crowley licked over the quick pulsing of Dean's carotid, the salty taste of sweat like a reward on his tongue.

His boy whimpered, quietly but definitely there. Something similar to giddiness flooded the demon's body, making him do it again, before placing a nearly bruising kiss on the hot flesh.  
  
Neither of them lasted long after this, Crowley only after he made sure to chose the angle for his thrusts exactly right until Dean groaned his climax throatily into the demon's mouth.  
  
Both of them stayed in this position for a few silent seconds, only interrupted by the heavy breathing that still had to slow down again. When the hunter didn't draw back his arms or give another sign that he wanted to separate himself from Crowley, the demon rolled down, neither leaving Dean's body nor ending the embrace.  
  
Could it be that...?  
  
Experimentally he pulled the boy closer into his hold again, positively surprised when Dean didn't tense but without a word snuggled closer.  
  
Hell, he really shouldn't be that happy about such an occurrence. Yet he was.  
  
Crowley closed his eyes contently, while combing through his boy's hair with one hand. He more felt that heard Dean's sigh against his neck, showing him that finally, finally the Winchester had enough trust to stay with him for a while after.  
  
Or he just was still too affected from the aftermath. Regardless of the reason, the demon was happy about this development, deciding to expand that over the course of their next meetings.  
  
Because if they could acknowledge it or not, they both needed a bit of warmth and closeness once in a while, and wasn't that something they both hardly took for themselves?  
  
By now Crowley had already decided to be a helpful addition to the Winchester's life, knowing that there was a lot to come the next ten years, having a friend was never a bad thing. And after that, well, the demon would definitely keep Dean's soul safe and happy for the rest of eternity.


End file.
